


Jealousy's a Bitch

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Connor is dead when this fic begins, Jared is not ok, M/M, No one is fucking ok, Not rape but still kinda non-con, Smut, This Fic is Problematic, You can blame dai for this, and a request from a friend, anger issues, this is in no way meant to be a depiction of a healthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jared's never been good with emotions. Especially ones that have been bottled up and festering for way longer than they should have ever been allowed to be.So you would think it wouldn't be much of a surprise when the bottle finally burst right?Yeah, except no one warned Evan.





	Jealousy's a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Ily daaaaaai

Evan hadn't seen much of Jared since his boyfriend Connor committed suicide a month ago.

To be “fair”, Evan had been seeing less and less of Jared after he met Connor in general. Especially once he and Connor started going out. And that hurt Evan a lot more than he knew how to say out loud.

Jared and Evan had finally started acting like real friends until then. They had talked a few things out and yeah, things weren't perfect but they were on the path to them possibly having a real honest to god friendship.

Losing that hurt. But still not having Jared at his side when he had no one anymore? That hurt so much more.

His mom had been supportive and held him until he cried himself to sleep the night of the funeral. But she eventually went back to her work and school life and Evan was left with nothing but himself and his thoughts in the quiet, dark, lonely house.

He didn't have his mom. He didn't have Connor. And he didn't have Jared.

Evan just hoped it wasn't too late to change at least one of those things.

\---

 **Evan:** Hey, Jared? Do you think you could come over? I really need to talk to you.

Jared frowned up at his phone. He had been lying in bed and reading up on the latest reddit thread debate for a fandom he was only really half invested in when he got the text.

Could he come over? Yes. His moms were both at work and he didn't have any real plans for the night.

Did he want to? Hell no.

Jared had been… bitter to say the least when it came to Evan. And Connor fucking Murphy.

It pissed Jared off so much that despite how long he and Evan knew each other they had only just actually started going down the path of something fucking normal and then Connor waltzed in and took Evan just like that.

The two became inseparable in a matter of weeks. Jared felt like he didn't have a place in Evan's life now that Connor had replaced a spot he had only just started trying to fill and he despised him for that.

Jared's bitterness turned into something close to hate after the two started dating. So he did what any person with unhealthy bottled up negative feelings would do.

He walked away.

Which brings him back to the text from Evan he very much didn't want to respond to.

 **Jared:** idk man

 **Evan:** Please.

And as much as he wanted to say no, he found himself caving.

He couldn't say no to Evan no matter how much he wanted to.

Which is how he found himself in Evan's room, closing the door behind him out of habit despite the fact that Heidi wasn't home per usual.

“What's so important that you felt the need to drag me over here Evan?”

Evan twisted the hem of one of his classic blue polos as he looked down at the ground,

“I just. Did I do something wrong Jared?” 

Evan looked up and Jared immediately regretted coming over because fuck he couldn't handle the kicked puppy look and he had a bad feeling about this.

“No” he scoffed, trying to play it off.

“I've just been busy with other friends. Besides you know the only reason I stick around you is for the car insurance.”

And the kicked puppy look somehow got even fucking worse. God damn it.

“Y-You said that was just a joke. You told me you didn't mean it.”

Jared threw his arms up, “Yeah well, I lied! I stuck around because I pitied you for getting pulled along Connor's bullshit ok?”

Evan stepped back and shook his head, “Stop it.”

Jared stepped forward as he felt his frustrations flare up,

“No! You know what Evan? Fuck it, I told you he was bad fucking news. I told you he would just drag you down with him and I was right.”

Evan was starting to feel like he was being cornered and it scared the hell out of him.

“All he ever did was hurt you Evan! Even now he still is!”

Something in Jared's tone changed that caused Evan to hesitate and stop stepping back.

For just a moment the anger was replaced with something else that Evan had never seen in him before.

Jared looked. Defeated.

“I couldn't just stand by and watch him take you away like that.”

“Jared…?”

Whatever had been there was replaced with a steely looked that sent a chill down Evan's spine as Jared locked eyes with him.

Jared pushed Evan back against the wall and trapped him there as he slammed on of his hands against it, next to Evan's head.

Evan flinched and looked up at Jared with wide eyes.

“J-Jared?”

“Shut up.”

Evan gasped as Jared's other hand came up to cup his chin and force him to keep facing Jared. His only warning of the action made him gasp just as Jared dove in and crashed his lips against Evan's.

Evan felt a jolt of energy run through him and let out at startled noise as his hands came up to grab at Jared's shirt, but before he could push him away or anything of the sort he felt his knees go weak as Jared took Evan's surprise as an opportunity to slip his tongue into the trapped boy's mouth.

Evan's hands clutched at Jared's shirt as he let out a helpless moan and felt himself lean back against the wall for support as Jared's tongue explored his mouth.

He didn't know what was happening. This was wrong and it was all happening so fast but all Evan's mind could focus on was Jared. Jared. _Jared._

Evan gasped for air as Jared pulled back enough for Evan to look into his blown wide pupils, their heated breaths the only sound between them.

Jared's eyes widened and he stiffened up as he realized what he had just done.

“Fuck I-”

“Jared.”

Now it was Evan's turn to surprise Jared as his grip on Jared's shirt tightened.

“Shut up.”

Evan's arms snaked around Jared's shoulders as he pulled him back into another kiss. Jared only froze for a moment before his hands were on Evan's hips and sliding up under his shirt.

Evan shuttered at the feeling on Jared's hands against his skin and let his fingers roamed and inevitably wound up in Jared's hair.

Evan didn't know what he was doing anymore. Every fiber of his being that had been screaming him how wrong this was was completely shut down by the overwhelming loneliness that had swallowed Evan whole for so long.

He stopped thinking.

So he just felt.

As their lips crashed against each other repeatedly, Jared began to get more aggressive.

He bit Evan's lip and sucked on it, before releasing it and sticking his tongue in Evan's mouth again.

Evan moaned and yup, his legs were differently going to give out on him at this rate. He grasped at Jared's hair and accidently pulled as his knees started to go weak.

Before he had the chance to break away and apologize, Jared _growled_ and shoved his leg between Evan's, spreading them apart just enough.

Evan gasped as Jared pushed his knee up and broke away from the kiss before diving back in, only for Evan's neck this time.

Jared's hands roamed all over Evan's chest as he left a trail of hot kisses down Evan's neck.

“Ah, ah Jared? I um, ah!” Evan gasped as Jared found a particularly sensitive spot at the nape of his neck and bit down on it before sucking at the skin.

Evan's legs finally gave out and he swore he felt the bastard smirk against him as he felt his growing erection unintentionally rub against Jared's leg.

Jared licked at the spot on Evan's neck that was already beginning to bloom into Jared's favorite colors. He pulled back just enough to look down at his work so far.

Evan was panting and still pressed up against his leg. Jared felt a twisted sense of pride.

He knew how fucked up this was but goddamn right now he didn't care. Evan was here and his and nothing else mattered to him right now.

He quickly lowered his leg, causing Evan to unintentionally whine at the loss of pressure. Jared smirked and pulled the front of Evan's shirt, dragging him towards the bed before practically tossing Evan back and watching his back hit the soft surface.

Jared stood above him and leaned forward, placing both hands on either side of Evan's head.

He leaned in and Evan's eyes widened as Jared spoke by his ear,

“Take your shirt off Hansen.”

Jared leaned back and lifted his hands and watched Evan's shocked expression and hesitation before grinning in satisfaction as Evan sat up enough to do as he said.

Evan's face was flushed red as he looked away from Jared and hugged his arms to himself.

Jared crawled onto the bed and sat on his knees as he took Evan's wrists and pinned them above his head as he pushed the shaking boy back down onto the bed.

He let his eyes take in the sight of Evan and licked his lips. Evan just looked to the side, his face flushed red with a mix of shame and arousal.

Jared kept Evan's hands pinned as he left marks all over Evan's chest.

_Mine._

_He's mine now._

_I'm marking what's fucking mine._

Evan writhed underneath him and that gave Jared all the drive he needed as he pulled Evan towards him and flipped them so he was sitting on the edge of the bed and Evan was in his lap.

Jared took one of Evan's nipples in his mouth and bit down lightly, causing Evan to throw his head back and moan loudly as his hips involuntarily rolled down and his legs wrapped around Jared.

Jared swirled his tongue around the sensitive nub as he brought up his hand and pinched the other and twisted it.

Evan had tried to muffle his moans by biting his lip but as Jared twisted particularly hard and sucked at the same time Evan was keening and tugging at Jared's hair like before.

And fucking hell Jared would be lying if he said that wasn't one of the hottest fucking things he's experienced.

He threw Evan back onto the bed again and captured Evan's lips with his own again as he started palming Evan through his jeans.

Evan was a squirming mess underneath him as he desperately spread his legs and wrapped his arms around Jared's neck as the made out sloppily.

It wasn't until Jared started blindly trying to unbutton Evan's jeans that reality came crashing back down again on Evan.

Jared stopped kissing him on the lips and opted for sitting back enough to actually see what he was doing once Evan stopped responding as enthusiastically.

It wasn't until Evan finally found his voice again that Jared hesitated.

“J-Jared. Stop.. please.. I can't.”

Evan's eyes filled with tears as he covered his face with his arm.

Jared froze and felt a pang of guilt that was quickly drowned out by bitter anger as he sat up.

“Why? You didn't seem to have much of a problem with any of this for the past twenty minutes or whatever.”

Evan just sucked in a shaky breath and didn't answer, clearly trying not to have a meltdown.

Somehow this just added to the red hot anger building in his chest. And Jared was not one to think things through when it came to his words and strong emotions.

Which is how he managed to drop the fucking ball in the worst way possible.

"Would you rather be fucking your dead boyfriend instead? Is that it?"

He regretted the words the second they left his mouth. Whatever was between them was already on such fucking thin ice with what just went down between them, but the second the hateful question left his mouth he heard that ice shatter.

Evan didn't yell. He didn't move. He just started shaking as he failed to fight back the painful tears that he knew were coming.

“Evan I-”

“Get out.”

Jared was the one to flinch now at the cold in Evan's voice. He had never heard Evan sound so… blank. And that scared the crap out of him.

But if he thought that was bad then the dark and twisted anger he saw in Evan's eyes when he moved his arm after Jared didn't move was fucking dreadful.

“Get. Out.” Evan repeated.

Evan was crying. Evan was furious. Evan was emotionless. Evan was hurting. All at once.

And Jared did that to him.

Jared shook as he scrambled off of Evan. He needed to get the fuck out of there.

He ran out and slammed the door behind him, leaving Evan to be swallowed up by the silence of his room as he finally let the dam burst.

Evan curled in on himself, not bothering to put on his clothes. 

He felt so _wrong._

“I'm s-so sorry Connor…”


End file.
